Busted
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Fill to an old GKM prompt. Burt walks in on his two boys screwing on the living room couch. Also, didn't want to give me the option to list him but obviously Carson is there too :)


**GKM prompt #3 for the night: Kurt and Carson have been inseperable since birth and just recently started having all kinds of sex. One day, the Twins lost track of time and Burt comes home early to find his two boys going at it in the living room. Any kink apart from scat, vore etc.**

**Didn't go too into it with the kinks, a bit of D/s, some bondage and some bad dirty talk (first time I tried writing it, gave me a good laugh reading it afterwards :)**

* * *

"God Kurtie! Could you have taken any longer with opening the fucking door?!" Carson whined pressing a series of open mouthed kisses up his brother's long neck before biting the skin behind his ear, easily bruising the skin with his teeth.

Kurt only moaned softly, pressing himself back into Carson's chest as he began fumbling his coat open with deft fingers.

"No-not my fault someone was grinding themselves into my ass – uh. You're lucky I didn't drop them or something."

"Uh-huh. Right," Carson pants, toeing off his shoes as he simultaneously tries to unbuckle his brother's belt, though rather unsuccessfully. "When will dad be home?"

"In an hour," Kurt responds cheekily, a grin on his face as he hides it in his brother's neck, breathing his brother in. Pushing his hips back he then mutters out a low "Plenty of time. Have you got anything planned?," in his brother's ear.

Carson could do nothing but moan as he was dragged to the living room by an eager Kurt who pawned continuously at his sweater trying to get it off.

Soon enough all of their clothes – save for Carson's boxer-briefs – were strewn all over the floor, and the two brothers were awkwardly leaning against the couch's armrest as they kissed heatedly and groped all over each other's bodies. There was a hand on Kurt's ass – and honestly, Kurt couldn't even be entirely sure it was Carson's, seeing how their hands roamed up and down constantly, not to mention how fucking gone he was lost in the experience of having his gorgeous brother so close – there was fingers fisting themselves in Carson's hair; there was hips bucking wildly against the other's; moans, groans and mewls were shared between them…

Kurt whimpered pathetically though when Carson drew back, effectively cutting all connection between them and simply fixed his lust filled eyes on the paler twins equally dark orbs. Kurt was not sure whether if was because of the cold air hitting his skin or if was Carson's eyes on him, but he shivered all over and felt desperate for his brother's hands on him.

He didn't hesitate asking for it either.

Or beg for it.

Whatever.

But Carson just smirked slyly. It only took one word for Kurt to know why.

"Kneel."

And Kurt did. He sat down on the floor after quickly contemplating the 'order' he'd been given. Cause, while he knew Carson wouldn't make him do it if he didn't want to, he honestly really liked where this was going.

What could he say? Carson being all dominating – it was hot. Plain and simple as that.

It only took a look from the older teen before Kurt was mouthing along the cloth covered erection before him, his eyes gazing up at his twin from under thick lashes as he raked his nails along his brother's thigh, relishing the way his brother scrunched up his eyes and moaned because of his effort. He licked at the wet spot forming on his brother's briefs, tasting the precum leaking through the fabric, and groaned lowly at the delicious taste of it, eyes closing on their own will. He couldn't wait to taste more of it on his tongue.

Curling his long fingers in the sarcastic teens underwear he slowly, teasingly began to pull them down, earning himself a small growl from Carson. Smiling happily he pulled them down all the way, not bothering with making his brother step out of them before grasping the thick cock jutting straight out against him and licking a broad stripe from root to head.

The veins and ridges were so familiar on his tongue, the taste so achingly sweet yet salty, so it was no wonder when Kurt couldn't find the strength to keep teasing his strong-willed brother and simply swallowed him down, taking him as far down as he could and wrapping his hand around the rest.

"Oh, oh, Kurt, you're so good at that! Mmm, Kurt, oh! Yes, so pretty like this Kurtie, swallowing around my cock. Practically gagging for it. Oh!" Carson grunted out, gripping the countertenor's hair tightly, but almost sweetly and Kurt mewled around the cock slipping in and out of his mouth. The vibrations only made Carson's grip in Kurt's hair tighten and soon he was gently controlling the way his brother was bobbing on his thick cock. "So good Kurtie! Mmm, so fucking beautiful! Feels so good being buried in your mouth, in your throat. You like this don't you? You love sucking me, love having me come down your throat, having me coat your mouth in my cum. So damn good at this beautiful!" Carson drawled out and Kurt couldn't help but moan at his brother's words. They turned him on so damned much. They always did.

Kurt gripped his own erection tightly, stroking slowly, leaking so much precum that his hand moved easily up and down his shaft. He would come soon if he didn't stop though, and he grudgingly dropped his hands to his knees, not wanting to come until his brother was buried within him.

"Ca-Carson," he rasped; his throat sore from before. "I want you to fuck me."

Kurt soon found himself folded over the back of the couch, his ass up in the air with Carson behind him massaging his ass cheeks, spreading them apart time and time again.

"Please Carson, just get something in me. Fingers, your cock, anything." Kurt begged helplessly, so incredibly turned on he could just come on the spot despite the neglect his cock had suffered.

SMACK!

Kurt shrieked in surprise feeling Carson's hand slap down on him, and then he blushed because it had felt so good. He reddened even further when he realized he kind of wants Carson to hit him like that again. God, what was wrong with him?

"Don't tell me what to do Kurtie," Carson said disturbingly sweetly in his ear, and then when he saw Kurt's distinct blush he chuckled and straightened up again. "You liked that huh? Well, maybe we should try spanking you sometime later. Now though I'd rather taste that sweet ass of yours."

With that Kurt could feel his cheeks being spread open yet again, only this time there was a wet tongue trickling over his skin, though not where he most wanted it. First it lapped wetly over his left cheek, then his right. Occasionally there was the nip of teeth leaving the barest hint of what could later become a bruise.

Kurt whined and thrashed, bucking his hips back, trying to get his twins tongue to his hole, but only earning more slaps to his backside that made his knees buckle. He had to bite onto his lower lip to keep from screaming in frustration, but finally there was the tip of a tongue circling around his rim and he keened at how fucking good it felt.

He was aching for it, and when Carson lapped more insistently over his rim, slightly breaching his hole he wailed out. Loudly. He would have been embarrassed, but if felt so damned good.

His hands were gripping the cushions under him, keeping him grounded as he felt himself being fucked by his brother's very talented tongue.

There were tears threatening to fall down his lashes onto the couch every time he felt said tongue brush ever so closely to his prostate, only to then miss it time and time again. Whether it was intentional or not on Carson's part Kurt couldn't tell, he was too far gone to do much but mumble incoherently and push himself back trying to get more into himself. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until it was Carson's nice cock stretching him wide instead…

* * *

It had been a long and draining day at work. There were several missing parts for the engine Johnny was supposed to rebuild, customers had been cranky all day long and he hadn't had time for lunch when some spoiled, rich kid demanded him to change the oil in his car instead.

Yeah, it had been a long day. He couldn't wait till he got in and could settle down with a beer in his chair watching the game, finally being able to take a well deserved breather.

Closing the door behind him and checking the mail he'd taken in with him he began walking to the living room, only to stop in the doorway and jerk his head up when he heard a noise. A very familiar noise that he a long time ago had been used to hearing – and causing – himself.

Eyes blown wide he watched his sons, his two boys, fucking on the couch. His little Kurt was right there before him, hands bound together behind his back with one of the kids scarf-thingys and lifting himself up and down his twins... ehrm… yeah.

Neither of them knowing he was there watching.

Why was he watching? Why wasn't he walking away? Why wasn't he stopping this? They were brothers for Christ's sake! And what the hell was happening in his pants right now?!

He stumbled slightly realizing that last part, resulting in Carson snapping his head up from where it had been buried in his twin's shoulder insistently sucking and biting forming a nice, big bruise, and instead looking up directly at him. Kurt hadn't heard him yet though, but he could imagine the panic they would all feel in a matter of seconds once Carson understood that their father had caught them going at it.

In three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second...

Huh? Why wasn't Carson screaming? And cursing like the sailor Burt knew his kid could be at times?

Most important of all, why was he smirking? His boy just sat there calmly while Kurt was fucking himself down on him, Carson's eyes trailing down his body… oh… Burt could feel himself blush and fidgeted slightly where he stood, knowing his kid, his seventeen year old son had seen the bulge protruding in his pants, caused by said son and his brother. Having sex. With each other…

But still Burt couldn't bring himself to just. Walk. Away.

It was like his feet were glued to the floor, so it was with wide eyes that he watched Carson return his focus on Kurt, slipping his hands down his brother's bare back and settle on his ass, spreading his cheeks, displaying clearly the way his cock was continuously being buried in that tight little hole.

"Oh, fuck Carson! Yeah, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme! Harder! Mmm!" Kurt gasped out adjusting his legs so he could fuck himself down even quicker than before.

Biting his tongue Burt couldn't help but press the heel of his hand against his erection when he heard the reaction Kurt had to his brother's ministrations, relieving a tiny bit of tension.

"You like that Kurtie? You like having my fat dick in you? So fucking beautiful with your ass so open for me. Bet you could get off without me even holding your greedy cock, right beautiful? You could come just from my dick pounding your ass," Carson panted out looking straight at his father, and Burt bit his lip bloody to keep from moaning.

It continued like that. Kurt kept crying out his delight, Carson kept trying to outdo himself in not only teasing his brother, but also his father and Burt himself simply stood there – watching, rubbing himself furiously trying to get off.

It was the pleasured shrieks of Kurt's that finally made Burt come in his pants - it was those pleasured screams combined with Carson's dark eyes locked on his own as he suckled the skin of his brothers neck that made him come, biting harshly on his own fist to keep from holler out loudly and gaining Kurt's attention.

And it wasn't until then that he realized he could move again.

Turning around he headed back to the door, intent of staying clear of the house for another few hours. Maybe he could take some of the boys at work bowling. Or find a bar and drink away every memory from just now.

Yeah, maybe the latter sounded better…


End file.
